


Outside

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot, stop_drop_porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is sick of being cooped up inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Akamine_chan for the beta!   
> Prompt: apple

"I _said_, what do you want for dinner?" Ray rapped at the window glass beside Fraser to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry." Dinner had been the last thing on his mind. There was a storm outside with rain and wind, and he'd been looking out into the darkness, trying to see past his own reflection in the glass.

"What would you like?" he said, trying to cover for his preoccupation.

"I don't have anything here, and who'd want to go out shopping groceries in that?" Ray jabbed his thumb towards the window. "How about ordering in? We could get Thai."

Fraser _did_ want to go out in that. He'd been cooped up all day, and the brief taste of the wind against his face as he'd gone between the Consulate and Ray's car, and then between the car and the apartment, just hadn't been enough. He felt his feet twitch a little with impatience, wanting to move.

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Right, you do not want Thai. But you want something, so out with it."

"Thai would be fine. But...couldn't we go out to eat? I haven't been outside all day." Dief, lying over by the kitchen door, perked up at that.

"Sure, if you want," Ray said dubiously, glancing out the window and then at Fraser. Whatever he saw made the corners of his mouth turn upwards a little. "We'll go to the one on the other side of the park. That all right with you, nature boy?"

"That would be wonderful, yes." Of course, he could have taken a walk by himself, later, but somehow he wanted Ray with him. He wanted to show him how the storm lifted the lid off the city, letting in some fresh air.

"Right, let me just eat something first so I don't die of hunger on the way." Ray grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. Fraser had bought them from a local farmer's market, and they were organically grown and quite delicious.

"I'll dig out some rain gear while you eat." He was pretty sure he knew where Ray must keep his foul-weather wear, and sure enough, he found a wadded-up rain poncho in one of the closets. Coming back to the kitchen, Fraser paused in the doorway to watch Ray eat his apple. He'd spent so long watching Ray surreptitiously that watching had become a pleasure in inself, and it was a hard habit to break. He could touch now, of course, but he chose not to. For the moment.

Ray took a bite of his apple, then made a small annoyed noise when apple juice ran down his thumb. He licked it, then put it in his mouth to suck the last of the juice off. Fraser drew in a breath. Ray methodically sucked off every one of his fingers, his lips slowly sliding down and then up again.

Fraser laughed, catching Ray's eyes. "I do appreciate the show, Ray."

Ray looked innocent. "Hey, I'm just eating my apple, here."

"I'm sure you are."

Ray finished the apple and headed for the hallway, grabbing Fraser's backside on the way.

"Hey!"

"Because I can." Ray looked smug.

Fraser laced up his hiking boots and put a sweater on under his raincoat. Then Ray caught sight of the rain poncho. "Uh, I'm not going to wear that."

"Why not? It's eminently practical." Fraser kept a straight face.

"For god's sake, it has yellow ducks on it."

"It was in your closet."

"It was? Maybe Mom got it for me."

"Fine. It's not actually raining at the moment, so why don't I just bring it along? You can use it if the rain starts up again."

"Yeah, dream on," Ray muttered. Dief whined by the door, impatient, and they went out into the night.

The storm hit Fraser against his whole body, and he wished it could pick him up, that he could just fly right up into the sky. He took a deep, happy breath and started to walk towards the park, pushing into the wind. It was bracing rather than cold.

Ray was grinning at him in amusement, and Fraser grabbed his hand impulsively, squeezing hard. Ray squeezed back a little and and then pulled his hand away. Right, they were out on the street, in public.

The park swallowed them up, dark and full of unseen movements. The trees swayed in the wind, shaking loose drops of water from the day's rain. Bushes and branches slowly became visible, shades of black on black in the night, as Fraser's eyes became accustomed to the darkness. He reached out for Ray's hand again, and this time Ray didn't protest. No one could see them here.

"Were you ever afraid of the dark as a kid?" Ray asked.

"I mostly liked it, I think."

"Figures." He could hear the smile in Ray's voice. "Never afraid of anything, were you?"

"I was a little claustrophobic, actually. Afraid of being shut in."

"Huh. Yeah, I can see that."

The sound of the wind was huge, shaking the whole world around them. Fraser felt excitement tingling along his arms and legs. Perhaps he should be worried about the dangers of falling trees, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to move, and he slipped between the trees as fast as he could, given the darkness around them.

"Ow!" Ray said beside him, warding off a branch with his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except I can't see in the dark."

They were surrounded by dense shrubs now, and Fraser was aware of Ray, alive and warm beside him. He suddenly needed an outlet, needed to do something with all that energy that made his legs want to run and his spine curl. So he pushed Ray up against the trunk of a tree, seeking out his warm mouth.

Ray made a surprised little "oof!" sound, then relaxed into Fraser's body, opening his mouth. Fraser pushed his legs apart and snaked his hand down between them. They were both breathing heavily by the time their mouths parted.

"Let me suck you?" Fraser asked, unbuttoning Ray's jeans.

"You are purely nuts," Ray panted. "See, this is what--what queer guys do when they don't have any other choice, right? They suck each other off in parks. Whereas we actually have a bed."

"Mmm," Fraser said, going down on his knees. "I don't hear a 'no'."

The earth was wet from the day's rain, and the knees of his jeans soaked through immediately. But Fraser didn't mind--in fact, he welcomed the feeling. Ray exhaled sharply when Fraser took him in his mouth, the heat of him a contrast to the wind whipping through his hair. A thought struck Fraser, and he lifted his mouth off Ray, stroking with his hand to compensate.

"Have you done this before?"

Ray shivered at the wind on his wet erection. "God, that's cold...Done what?"

"Sucked someone off in a park. Or vice versa."

"Yeah, I'll tell you, just put your...yeah, that's good." Fraser hummed encouragingly around him, and Ray's cock jerked in his mouth.

"A few times, I guess. After Stella. It was kind of weird. Like, I partly hated it, because it was never enough." Ray broke off to moan and try to thrust, and Fraser pinned his hips to keep him still.

Fraser lifted his mouth briefly. "Yes?"

"God, you--want me to talk through this?"

Fraser hummed again, determined to hear more.

"Yeah, fine. Not gonna make much sense, though. Guess I--partly loved it, too. Fuck yeah, your_ finger_\--" Ray tried unsuccessfully to widen his stance, and groaned with frustration.

"Turned me on hard," Ray confessed. Unexpectedly, the thought of Ray, on his knees and sucking off some stranger, excited Fraser so much that he had to press his palm hard against his own erection, painfully trapped in his jeans. He sucked harder, and Ray grabbed Fraser's head and came. Fraser swallowed and swallowed until there was no more, and then he stood up.

"Fuck, that was good," Ray said unsteadily, reaching down to stroke his fingers along the too-tight fabric of the front of Fraser's jeans. His hips bucked into Ray's hand of their own accord, and he groaned as Ray released him from his jeans. Ray's hand was...god, was going to make him climax very soon, stroking him hard, and he was slick with his own precome.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and Fraser gasped, coming hard, as much from adrenaline as from Ray's hand on him.

"Shh. 'S just Dief," Ray said into his ear and Fraser collapsed against Ray, shuddering with relief and the aftershocks of pleasure. Ray held him through it, stroking his hair. He could feel the wind again now, ruffling his hair along with Ray's fingers.

"You nutjob," Ray said fondly. "Hope you're not planning on doing this often, or I'm gonna become a nervous wreck."

"No, I just needed--" Fraser didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I get it. It's all right. Let's go get dinner, okay?"


End file.
